The Story of Kasane Teto and What Happened
by a. e. everdeen
Summary: Teto...well nothing was ever good for her. Not even now. Well, except the person she loves, but she'll never get the courage to tell. Teto will fight with herself and others, in the end no true victor...


**I hold a flower. A lily, sharing the same name as a dear friend of mine. So white, so simplistic, yet so beautiful. If only the flower could speak, then maybe it would tell me how to explain how I feel to her. Maybe someday. I hold the flower at eye level. I practice what I plan on saying to her someday. **

**"Hey Lily, I-" I collapse onto the ground. It's no use, she'll never like me, never love me, never care for me as I do for her. I wipe away a single tear drop, I am such a coward for letting myself shed a tear. I feel it on my hand, it has taken away all of my sadness. My hand feels like it is holding everything. All my worries, just simply falling. Falling down, onto the ground, into the ground to finally be laid to rest where they belong. Well, not all of them, just my worries about Lily. I take a deep breath, then sigh. I need to man, well woman, up if I am ever going to achieve anything. I laugh a little, at myself of course. **

**I am such a fool. A fool for crying, but at least I now am calm. I throw the lily. Throwed it as hard as I could, as far away as possible. I no longer have a use for it. It doesn't get too far, about ten to fifteen feet at most. I watch as it delicately falls to the ground, dancing with the small breeze that has slowly made its way through. It lands on top of a flower patch, filled with others of its kind. There are so many lilies, this being a lily field, I wonder what made me chose that one in particular. All is silent, except for my breathing. If perfection did exist, this would be it if not close. I close my eyes, and spread my arms out wide. **

**Maybe if I try hard enough, I could spread my wings and fly away. I hear something. I open my arms to see a woman with a long, dark black sword. Her hair, a pinkish purple, her eyes an innocent shade of blue. Her hair is long, passing her waist. She wears a long, black dress that almost matches her sword. The dress is poofy on the bottom, the entire thing just covered in lace. Sleeves reaching her wrists, but the sleeve were tattered. Not very far from me she was, in fact she stood right over the lily. I am in panic mode. Trembling all over, I am too weak to move. Any sudden movements could cost me greatly, anyways, but just remaining could be even worse. She stares on at me, blankly, almost as if she cannot see me. She lifts up her sword, and I take a step back instinctively.**

** Before I could scream, she forces her sword into the ground. Stabbing the lily, my lily I was talking to. She turns around, and slowly walks out of sight. Before I get a chance to relax, a vine comes up from the ground. It wraps itself around the sword, almost as if taking possession of it. Little flowers, lilies of course, quickly grow on top of it. I hear laughter in the distance, and I can no longer move. I try to move my arm, putting forth all my energy just to get it to move a little forward, but it cannot. I try again with my left, but still have the same results. I want to at least just collapse onto the ground and cry, but it seems that I am not even allowed to do that. I can't even cry right now, whatever spell I am under won't let me. Some lilies in the area right next to me begin to grow. **

**They grow, and grow into a human like shape. Slowly, they form more and more to look like a real person. "Lily!" I yell. How glad I am to see her comforting face. She smiles back at me, just as she always does. She begins to walk away from me. "Wait! I have something to tell you!" I yell, completely forgetting that I can no longer move. She walks up to the sword, picking it up as if it weighed nothing at all. **

**"Lily, what are you doing?" My voice says this with dread. The realization hits me. The sadness hits me, and I can barely speak. "Lily..." I whisper. "Don't..." I look at her with pleading eyes. I don't want to die. She places the blade lightly into my lips. Though it barely touches, I can still feel it, and it hurts. "**

**I love you too." She says, bursting out into laughter. "I love you, I love you, I love you too!" Her laughter is nothing short from demonic. Her face filled with joy, mocking me. "Kill me..." I say, softly. " She lifts the blade up so it is now touching my neck. Lily leans over into my ear and whispers. "What was that, honey? I couldn't hear." She laughs some more, I am surprised that she hasn't suffocated by now. "Kill me!" I scream. I can take this no more, I'd rather be dead than be tortured by her. **

**"Now baby doll..." she begins to say, slowly pushing the blade into my throat. All quickly goes black. "There's no need to shout."**


End file.
